


I Love You, Jim Gordon

by jordieey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, based on prompt, hope they're not ooc, not sure exactly when this takes place, there's not enough Gobblepot out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Based on a prompt. Jim tells Oswald he loves him for the first time, thinking he's asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure exactly when this is set--I'll leave that up for the readers to decide.  
> I really, really hope I didn't make Jim ooc.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jim Gordon lay in bed, next to Oswald Cobblepot of all people, lightly tracing three words across his back. Their lovemaking from earlier had clearly tired out the mob boss, for he had passed out not long after.

‘I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u,’ Jim spelled out again, almost absent mindedly as he stared at the back of Oswald’s head, watching him sleep. Jim could scarcely remember a time when he had seen the Penguin so utterly relaxed, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Guess it’s true what they say about people looking innocent in their sleep. 

Instinctively, the corners of Jim’s mouth up into a smile as he resisted the urge to laugh. Penguin, innocent? That would be the day.

How their relationship had gotten to this point confused even Jim. It had happened after Oswald’s mother died, when Oswald had been thirsting for revenge. Something about the way Oswald had said those words—“He killed my mother, Jim”—had gotten to Jim in a way he hadn’t wanted to admit to anyone. There had always been a certain pull between the two of them, but somehow, when Oswald had looked at him with his tear-filled eyes, prepared to die for the first the detective had known him, something in their bizarrely twisted and beautiful relationship had changed. And it had only taken an incredibly drastic and devastating event to eventually bring them together. Go figure. 

Reaching out once more, Jim settled for simply tracing an ‘I,’ a heart, and a ‘u’ before settling onto his back, finally ready to give into the sleep that had been nagging at him for over a half hour. Just as Jim’s eyes were drifting close, a rustle was heard from Oswald’s side of the bed. Two wiry arms wrapped around Jim’s form, and Oswald’s face filled his vision, a certain twinkle in those green eyes. 

Before Jim could even think of saying anything, Oswald said, “I love you, too, Jim Gordon,” and their lips connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt this was based on: "Imagine person A lightly tracing 'I love you' over and over again on person B's back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, 'I love you, too.' Bonus if that's the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B." 
> 
> Reviews, please?


End file.
